


Wasted Inheritance

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [149]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Epistolary, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It ends up that a clause in his will startles her more than she thought possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheOnlySPL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlySPL/gifts).



> Date Written: 19 July 2016  
> Word Count: 671  
> Written for: theonlyspl  
> Prompt: 58. things you were afraid to say  
> Summary: It ends up that a clause in his will startles her more than she thought possible.  
> Spoilers: Post-series, nebulously set one week after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: From early on after we learned that Veronica was Ann's daugther, I've toyed with the idea that Veronica is actually John's. I've let it fester in the back of my mind, dropped a couple of minor hints in previous stories in this project and the first series of stories written for _Damien_ , but now I've made it official for this project. And yes, I expect to be called all sorts of names for doing this. It's okay, I'm a big girl and can take it.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

It ends up that a clause in his will startles her more than she thought possible. She attends the reading in a dual capacity, both as his successor to Armitage and as support for Margot. She knows that he had verbiage included about her; it ended up as a brief discussion of basic protocols for Armitage -- as if she'd truly need those to run the company or the greater organization -- and a file with further details that don't need to be shared publicly.

But she expects that information. They've discussed it several times in the past. And she knows he's updated his will several times based on that information, particularly with personnel changes within both Armitage and the greater organization.

But this letter for Veronica? The stipend set aside for her? It worries Ann in ways that she can't express to anyone else. The money will obviously be absorbed back into the company. If she can figure out how to accomplish it, she'll use those funds as some sort of scholarship to the prep school Veronica had attended until she graduated high school.

Once the reading is over, she takes Margot back to the estate for some rest. A meeting with John's lawyers and the corporate lawyers is made for next week, and she'll need the time to figure out what to do. She wants to have busy work to keep her from reading the letter, but her own curiosity gets the better of her.

She settles herself at the desk in the office that she and Damien are currently sharing as they all accommodate to each other's presences. It's technically too early for wine, but she has a glass of merlot anyway. She just knows that she'll need it. The letter is written on stationery that she recognizes as a gift she'd given him a couple years back. Has he held onto this letter all this time?

> _Dear Veronica,_
> 
> _I realize that this letter will likely come as a shock to you. For that, I do apologize. Your mother and I… Well, we have always had a strangely contentious relationship for people who appear on the surface to be friends. Or perhaps it's better to say that we're strangely close for people who appear to the world to be business associates. It's hard to explain._
> 
> _And that's why I am writing this letter to you. Whether or not your mother ever told you, I believe that you are my daughter. Feel free to ask your mother how that's possible, if she's still alive. If not, trust me, the exact details of how that happened aren't important. All that matters is that you look enough like women in my family for me to believe this to be true. Plus, you have the business sense that both your mother and I possess. You've certainly got more natural business acumen than either of your half-brothers._
> 
> _If I'd felt more certain of myself, I'd have pushed for a paternity test. If you'd been proven my daughter, you would never have wanted for anything. Because I can no longer do that, I'm choosing to believe that you're mine, and that means you're entitled to a few things. Primarily, an inheritance and a more appropriate amount of shares in Armitage than you currently have. It's the least I can do for you after all these years._
> 
> _I am proud of what you've become so far in your life, and you have so much to offer the world. Be the woman you want to be, Veronica, even if that means you go against your mother's wishes._
> 
> _Your father,  
>  John_

Ann nearly chokes on her wine, startled that John would be so bold. Then again, if he was expecting this to be given to Veronica after he and Ann were gone, he could afford the boldness of his words. But now, she is left with the knowledge that John did guess correctly, as well as the realization that neither he nor his daughter will ever know the truth.


End file.
